


The First Dance

by ellerean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwatobi's fundraiser dance may be for a good cause, but Haru is thinking of more than the club's finances when Rin walks through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Japanese high schools don't do dances, but it's impossible to get an image out of your head once it lodges itself in there.

The fundraiser dance had been Nagisa’s idea, though they hadn’t expected much of a turnout. But the posters plastered around the school boasted no uniforms required and music by DJ Sasabe, all for the low, low price of five hundred yen.

In retrospect, Haru thought, they should have charged more—the school gym was packed with students, and doubling the admission fee would’ve paid for the team’s travel expenses in full. He tried not to dwell on it.

Nagisa and Rei were manning ticket sales, which left Haru and Makoto overseeing the dance. Everyone seemed to be happy enough, breaking off into pairs and bouncing along to whatever Sasabe selected next. The dance wasn’t a dressy affair, but people still spruced up for the occasion. Girls in dresses, boys in neckties; Haru pulled at the knot of his own tie, feeling both foolish for wearing it and naked without his blazer on school grounds.

Makoto leaned down to speak to Haru, an action suited for a whisper if he didn’t have to speak full volume to be heard over the music. “Gou-chan is here,” he said carefully.

Haru’s head jerked toward the entrance, but his gaze wasn’t fixed on Gou—both relief and nerves washed over him to see her arm linked with Rin’s.

Haru hadn’t mentioned the dance to him at all. Gou had wanted to bring her brother, and the rest of the team was unconvinced he’d attend. But there he was—striding through Iwatobi’s gymnasium doors in his white Samezuka uniform, the jacket opened at the neck to reveal the hint of a burgundy shirt. Rin looked around the room, both annoyed and curious, and narrowed his eyes when he found Haru.

“Guess he saw us,” Makoto said.

Haru hadn’t budged, not when Gou and Rin cut through the dance floor toward them, and still when the two were standing right there. Gou was chattering, all smiles, but Rin still stared straight at him.

Even if Haru had wanted to look away, he couldn’t. He met Rin’s steely gaze, unblinking, and they both snapped out of their trance when Gou announced that she and Makoto-senpai were going to dance.

“You can’t—” Rin started, but Gou was already dragging him to the floor. Makoto’s apologetic smile was unconvincing.

“So I’m here,” Rin said, turning back to Haru.

He blinked impassively. “Thank you for supporting the Iwatobi Swim Club.”

“Should’ve asked me to DJ,” he said, glancing at Sasabe’s table stacked with speakers. “What the hell _is_ this crap?”

“Music,” Haru replied.

The song switched to something slower, which the school had only permitted if the students promised not to dance too close. Chaperones were scrutinizing the floor as everyone paired off, standing comically far from each other as they swayed. Gou and Makoto looked ridiculous; Gou’s arms were extended straight, her hands barely reaching his shoulders. Makoto spoke too much, nervously rambling as Gou tried to lead.

“You make a lot of money off this?” Rin asked, staring at his sister.

“It’ll pay for the hotel at nationals.”

Rin nodded, satisfied that his money was going to a good cause.

“Dance with me,” Haru said.

His laugh was cut short when Haru didn’t join in. Rin’s face fell, like he’d expected Haru to be amused over his own attempt at a joke. He opened his mouth, intent to refuse, but then clamped it shut. The song was short, ending before Rin could come up with a reply, and the couples on the dance floor broke apart to start bouncing on their own again. Haru slipped his hands into his pockets, noticing a fraction of a second later than Rin had done the same. They looked away from each other and toward the opposite ends of the gymnasium.

Haru stared at Sasabe, who was way too into his assigned job. He’d volunteered to DJ free of charge, which meant they had little choice in the music. It _was_ crap, but Haru was surprised it wasn’t in Rin’s taste. Beside him, Rin sighed heavily and crossed his arms, watching the dance floor like he wanted to be a part of it. It was that moment that Gou lifted both arms, waving wildly to call them over. Rin and Haru glanced at each other, shared a slight shrug, then headed out into the wild.

It was dense and crowded, despite the chaperone’s efforts. Gou latched onto her brother immediately, and that slight affection helped smooth the crease between his eyebrows. Haru lightly bounced in place as he watched them, hands in his pockets. Rin could _dance_ , holding his sister at arm’s length—to satisfy the chaperones—as they twisted and spun around each other. Makoto laughed when Rin spun her, her ponytail whipping around in its acceleration.

“Go, Gou-chan!” Makoto said as he clapped, and the Matsuokas laughed in harmony.

The dance floor was illuminated with spots of lights, throwing colors over the bodies as they danced. Rin was full-out grinning now, his steps matching the beat and his hair unruly as it swung over his face. He tossed his jacket over Gou’s bare shoulders not for her modesty, but because he was too warm. His V-neck shirt hugged his muscles, and a trickle of sweat dripped down between his pecs.

It was too soon before a slow song came on again; Haru was certain they were only permitted so many for the night. The rest of their friends shimmied onto the dance floor: Nagisa stole Gou for a dance, while Chigusa was grabbing Makoto’s hand. Rei was bowing to another of Gou’s friends whose name he couldn’t remember. Haru took a slow pan of the dance floor, feeling disjointed and alone in the middle of it, before sensing Rin’s silent presence beside him.

“Haru.” Rin tried to sound firm and threatening, but it came out weak.

Haru stared at him, unwilling to ask again, the offer still lingering like it had been spoken only moments before.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Rin pushed his hair back with both hands, like he’d tie it into a ponytail, but he didn’t have an elastic. It fell haphazard and sweaty around his face.

“Please.”

Rin looked around, studying the couples that surrounded them. They were all people they knew—the swim team and Gou’s friends—like it had been planned, like they were a protective shield.

Rin nodded once, dipping his head down and pausing before lifting it again. His hand shook as it settled on Haru’s shoulder.

The colored lights slowed, crawling over the dance floor to match the beat of the music. Rin stood too far away, thanks to the chaperone’s rules, which gave little opportunity to hide their faces. Haru stared at him, at the colored lights that swept over his face and illuminated the eyes that wouldn’t look up. Rin stared at his hand instead, the one grasping too hard to Haru’s shoulder, still shaking as his nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Their clasped hands sweated profusely and Haru gave him a slight squeeze, not expecting anything in return.

“Excuse me.”

All at once Rin was no longer touching him, jumping backward as he wiped his hands on his pants. His face crumpled into itself, his jaw set, and Haru didn’t have to turn around to know an adult was standing behind him.

“You boys will have to stop,” the chaperone said, and Rin was pushing through the dance floor before Haru had a chance to call after him.

He didn’t want the others to follow as he ran, but at least it was only Makoto and Gou. They hung back once they got outside, because Rin hadn’t gone far, crouching outside the door and grabbing his hair with both hands like he’d pull it out.

“Rin.”

Rin clenched his fists, the only outward sign that he’d heard Haru’s voice. “Of all your stupid ideas!”

Gou took a step closer, opening her mouth, but Makoto gently grasped her wrist. Haru crouched and set a hand on his arm; Rin twitched but didn’t pull away.

“People don’t _like_ that, Haru.” His head was still bowed, his voice muffled.

“But—”

“Don’t you ever _think_?”

Haru sat down, shifting on the uncomfortable concrete. When he looked up, Makoto and Gou had disappeared. He sighed, both relieved that they were alone and desperate for help. “I wanted to.”

“That’s the problem!” Rin lifted his head, his hair mussed and his mouth turned into a frown. “You do whatever you want to do, and you don’t even _think_ whether it’s a good idea!”

Haru stared down at his lap. “I thought it was a good idea.”

The gymnasium door was ajar, and traces of music filtered out into the night. Haru picked at the hem of his pants but felt Rin watching him, like merely staring at Haru’s head would tell him anything about what ticked within. Like he could understand his reasons and desires, or his haphazard logic.

Rin finally flopped down to the ground, massaging his calves after his extended crouch. When he sighed, Haru finally looked up. Rin, at least, no longer looked angry. “You really want to dance with me?”

Haru hesitated—that answer should have been obvious—and then nodded.

“You never make things easy, Haru.” He rose with a grunt, brushing dirt off the seat of his pants. “Then let’s dance.”

“Huh?” Haru stared up at him. “But . . .” He glanced at the gymnasium doors.

“Not in _there_.” Rin looked around—no one had passed through the doors since they’d been outside, and they were away from the main road at the back of the gymnasium. He extended a hand, and Haru hesitated before grasping it to rise.

“The music isn’t right.” Haru didn’t release his hand, squeezing too hard like Rin would try to let go.

He shrugged. “Then we’ll dance until it _is_ right.” He rested a hand on Haru’s shoulder, then slowly slid it around to drape along the back of his neck. The chaperones couldn’t see how close they stood, how their cheeks brushed as they fell into rhythm, the song too fast for their slow steps. Rin’s hair smelled clean when he breathed in, despite the sweat, and he felt Rin’s breath on his ear.

The music was never right. The bass was too heavy and the tempo too fast, but Rin wrapped both arms around Haru’s shoulders as they turned in slow circles.

“I like dancing with you,” Rin whispered, but they were no longer dancing. They stood outside the gymnasium, arms around each other, gently swaying to the wrong music. Haru rested his lips on Rin’s shoulder, waiting for the last song, not even knowing if it would play anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ([Here](http://letsswimtogethernanase.tumblr.com/post/115809763633) on tumblr.)


End file.
